


一男两夫

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *奥尔什方/水晶公X公式（DK）光*threesome+双性光*白天和平共处、夜里争风吃醋*青涩往事throw back/双龙/rough/dirty talk/怀孕*肉优先于角色性格感谢Jelly大大的约稿！
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 77





	一男两夫

一帘乳白的窗纱之后交缠着三个赤身躶体的人影。  
水晶公——原初世界穿越而来的贤者古·拉哈·提亚的羽床上，除去主人之外，又多了两个年轻俊美的异邦人。其一是消灭无影、拯救了这个世界的降世英雄暗之战士；另一位是传说在龙诗战争的政权斗争中牺牲、尸身神秘消失的前巨龙首长官奥尔什方·灰石。  
此时三人之间虽肉体相连，彼此之间低声说着暧昧情话，但身为主人的水晶公心里并不是滋味。英雄已丢盔卸甲，被剥得精光跪在床上，目光沉醉地被两个男性同时占有。他被摆成了等待操入的姿势，腰如舞者一般柔软凹下，脊柱两侧健美的背部肌肉节节尽显。奥尔什方在他身后，精灵之中尺寸粗长的阴茎在他的臀缝与会阴后的凹陷处不断摩擦。  
“我的挚友，已经变得非常湿润了……那个窄小的地方，似乎很期待似的……”  
“这不用你来描述，我也知道。”水晶公在身形块头上比奥尔什方消瘦许多，但气焰上绝无认输的念头：“毕竟你藏起来的时候，我时常和英雄一起痛快，那里被稍微爱抚就湿润的妙处也是多亏我的开发才……啧。”  
本还想更过分地挑衅奥尔什方，水晶公的话却被突如其来的刺激打断了。此时被奥尔什方开拓臀部的暗之战士，也正在殷勤地为他口交。水晶公虽然已经是年过百岁的贤人，但心底仍旧被想独自占有爱人的私心支配，变成眼前这般局势，实在并非他本来的预想。  
暗之战士想要制止两人之间毫无意义的炫耀斗嘴，而安抚讨好似的卖力吮吸着水晶公的性器。不知是不是局部水晶化的缘故，在他嘴里小幅度抽送的阴茎相当硬挺，即便他的舌头再灵活，也难以伺候。水晶公的阴茎是他恰好能整根吞入的长度，且不说冠状头十分坚硬饱满，柱身上长着充满弹性的肉刺，已经让他在吮吸舔弄的时候，喉咙一阵阵翻滚发痒。暗之战士蔚蓝的眼睛期待地仰望着水晶公，也许是在等着夸奖，也许是希望他停止煽风点火的发言。  
紧致圆润的睾丸已经将暗之战士的下巴拍击得通红，不得不说敏感部位在生长着短短胡茬的脸颊上磨蹭的感觉相当美妙。水晶公爱抚着暗之战士凌乱的短发，赞美一般悠然地说：“我的英雄……每次你为我做这种事我，我都惊叹于你在这上面的天赋。”  
“哈哈……那是当然，伊修加德的冬季何其漫长，当然也多亏这个，我有一整个冬天可以教他怎么舔男人的阴茎。”奥尔什方拍了拍暗之战士的臀部，将那紧致的肉瓣揉弄分开，未先提醒便插了进去。  
“嗯——！”正吞吐着男人阴茎的暗之战士难耐地皱眉，哼了一声。他想要移开脸回头抱怨两句，却被水晶公扶住下巴，挺腰顶入深处。猫魅族奇特鸡巴上的肉刺不断刺激着他唾液的分泌，此时他正仿佛被干得十分享受，口水从嘴角贪婪地流出。  
水晶公一边挺动结实瘦窄的臀部，一边舒服地不由自主眯起眼睛。只要想到奥尔什方这男人的存在，他的内心就会有一种独占欲被侵犯的焦虑在作祟。要比谁认识英雄的时间更久，那他当然胜人一筹，只可惜在那遥远的过去，他仍是个不知性为何物的少年，更没有向英雄表达爱慕之情的勇气。  
在魔杜纳野外驻扎的营地中，他曾在夜里撞见过英雄沐浴。成年男人举起木桶，清澈的水沿着他健美无暇的小麦色身体向下奔涌，在月光下为他镀上一层湿润的银辉。那夜仍是古·拉哈·提亚的他躲在自己的狭窄的小帐篷里，闭上眼幻想着英雄光滑漂亮的胸膛、优美修长的双腿、结实紧致的臀瓣和深色的性器。古·拉哈·提亚咬紧下唇，快速撸动着自己淡色无毛的性器，在内心呼唤着他的名字。事后，将那些液体从小腹擦去，幻想猜测着英雄对他的情意。也许在这段冒险结束之后，他能借着身为英雄副手的身份，让两人的关系更近一些。那时他也许就能要求些更亲密过分的事情了。  
水晶公仍然记得，那时的他连裤子都没有提上，在有关他与暗之战士在俾斯麦餐厅共进烛光晚餐的美梦中沉沉睡去。然而再醒来时，世界已如同火盆倾覆，全然变了模样。昨日英雄殒命，他来不及洒泪，在制定好计划后边立马踏上时空穿越之旅。在第一世界等待的百年里，与他为伴的、不断唤醒他使命的，唯有那些从艾欧泽亚带来的文献与书籍。其中甚至不乏一些描写拯救世界的英雄的桃色秘话，这也是水晶公头一次从龙诗战争编年史外了解到奥尔什方这个名字。  
也许是年代就远了，这些不入流的情色小说中对“光之战士”的描写不一，有的将他形容成屌似驴马的猛汉，有的说他是阴茎短小毫无自信的萎男人，又有谣传说光之战士实际上是个女人。  
万事实则空穴来风。操弄英雄的感觉，简直比书中形容的还要爽，在第一世界许多个分不清日夜的午后，水晶公都不知节制地享用着暗之战士的身体。  
水晶公独孤地居于高塔之上的百年里，时常想起那个被蜜色男体点缀的月夜。  
如果他也能占据英雄的记忆，成为被牵挂的男人就好了。水晶公退出稍许，让沾满淫水的黏糊阴茎顶弄暗之战士柔软的嘴唇，那雪白的牙齿被他弄得很脏，舌头在上面来回骚动着，刮下白液吞咽进去。水晶公解开衣衫，钻入暗之战士的两臂之间，躺在他的身下。  
从下望上去，他正被奥尔什方操得一阵阵颤抖，几乎能看见深红色的阴茎在臀后不断进出。  
“古·拉哈……抱歉……请稍等一会儿……”  
水晶公自然听懂了他的意思，非常不满地环住英雄的脖颈，跟他接吻。等他被另一个男人操完，那射满精液的肉穴就能轮到他使用了。靠幻卡对战决定占有英雄的前后次序，实在令他不满。轮到他赢的时候，总要将奥尔什方关在门外，让他好好听听英雄在里面愉悦又痛苦的吟叫。而奥尔什方倒不计较，允许插穴的时候让暗之战士为别人口淫。  
水晶公被吻得两颊发红，苍白的皮肤也灼烧起来。他爱抚着暗之战士的肩头和胸膛，用手指轻轻搔挠深浅不一的疤痕。暗之战士已被奥尔什方操得支撑不住，压在他的身上不断晃动，两人的皮肤来回摩擦，让水晶公快活地颤抖起来。  
“英雄……前面就交给我吧……”  
“啊……奥尔什方，给我慢一点！”  
“哈哈，这实在是。看着二位的肉体上都流下了动情的汗水，我也实在是克制不住了。”奥尔什方说着狠狠地深操进暗之战士的后穴：“恐怕这深度，哪怕是挚友也承受不住吧……这个地方……”  
奥尔什方握住暗之战士硬挺甩动的性器，上下摇了摇。微凉的液点落在水晶公平坦柔软的小腹上。  
“都哭泣起来了……”  
水晶公将手向下伸去，接过奥尔什方，将两人的性器并在一起撸动。暗之战士柔软的褐色乳头不断在自己的胸膛上摩擦着，他忍不住咬上去。每当奥尔什方操得英雄的身体剧烈摇晃，那可怜的乳首便会被猫齿扯动。即便如此，暗之战士的两乳仍旧兴奋地勃起了，挺在胸前，磨蹭着祈求更多玩弄与蹂躏。  
“古·拉哈……前面、前面是指……”  
“本以为英雄被填满就暂时想不到别的了，没想到已经迫不及待了。实在是我的疏忽。”  
前文说到，那些对英雄的描写，实则空穴来风。水晶公对手向下摸去，在会阴处稍微摸索，便摸到了一道细窄的蜜缝。用手指稍微分开，里面是粉红湿润的肉瓣，一条窄道通向身体深处，连接着女性器官。  
“噢……原来挚友更像被填满的，原来是前面的穴啊。”  
“啊啊——后面的也……”暗之战士无力地调侃道：“幸好长着两个，才免得你俩争风吃醋吧……”  
“喂，你可老实点。”水晶公警告奥尔什方：“在没有充分润滑之前，休想进去！”  
奥尔什方低沉地笑了，朝水晶公挤了挤眼。他也一边挺腰抽送，一边将手指向下探去。那处已经相当湿润，不仅天赋异禀，后穴的淫水也逐渐流过会阴，钻入肉缝隙之中。奥尔什方将肉瓣用两只拇指分开压住，而水晶公细长的手指，则向拥挤地窄道之中伸入。  
“噫……！你们俩难道商量好了——”  
“绝无此事！”水晶公不满地咬了咬光之战士硬挺的乳首，快速嘬动着：“英雄 ……这地方开始变得习惯被插入了……起初刚做的时候，不是仍然还会觉得痛吗？现在不仅能紧紧地缠绕着手指，很容易就能插入三根了……”  
“哈— —好酸……”  
前后的敏感点被同时蠢蠢挑逗，暗之战士已被这磨人的快意催动着摇晃臀部。在别人看来，他就像个即便是被两个男人同时占有仍得不到满足的熟妇一般，晃动着两处潮湿紧致的妙处，甚至已经含住精灵粗长的阴茎吮吸时依旧游刃有余。  
“已经……不行了……”暗之战士坦然地压在水晶公的身上，哭求道：“别再……这样慢条斯理地……”  
“不喜欢这样？”水晶公将肉壶的入口拉扯成一道窄缝，透明黏腻的淫水瞬间被挤了出来。“那这样又如何？”  
将三根手指在其中快速地抽插，暗之战士发出了咬牙切齿的偷愉声。  
“还是只能用这里才能满足你？”  
水晶公圈住阴茎的根部上下撸硬摆动，猫魅族有力柔韧的腰挺了起来，那布满肉刺又十分精神的性器，已经戳在了花穴的入口处。  
“别两个人一起……”  
“挚友已经很努力了，但再稍微勉强一点，凭你海德林加护的身体，也一定不成问题吧？”  
“不、不行——”  
“可是……因为英雄往常都要外出探险，我和奥尔什方才在这方面多加克制了。既然接下来几日都会在水晶都休整，就让我们今晚做个爽吧……”  
已经等不及暗之战士首肯同意，奥尔什方从上方狠狠鞭挞暗之战士性感的臀部，他被操得被迫沉下要腰去，勉强容纳水晶公插入花穴的阴茎。对暗之战士而言，要同时满足奥尔什方和古·拉哈·提亚，即便是平日里与战斗探险为伴，体力和毅力既然会受到考验。且不说不断流泪高潮、哀求操弄停下对夜晚，在这之后对几天里，腿间都会有一种难以言喻的酸麻，被过度使用而红肿敏感的双穴稍微刺激就会发情流水。  
暗之战士陷入了一种两难困境。但凡他向前躲避，坚硬的猫魅族鸡巴就会更加深入他那少经开发的狭窄甬道，长度虽然不至于让他疯狂，但粗糙的摩擦感却令他近乎崩溃。如果想要躲开侵犯、只让鸡巴在入口处揉弄敏感的肉瓣，那就要高高翘起臀部，将后穴献给奥尔什方面前，精灵的尺寸极长，近乎深入到了他的横膈膜，每一次全部插入都让他产生一股色情的饱腹感。  
“怎么前面被插入，连后面都吮吸起来了……”  
“太……过分了……”暗之战士的抱怨被操干颠碎成数段：“哈……！快给我住手！”  
整具身体仿佛被难以形容的力量接管了似的，两根阴茎交替在臀部进出。奥尔什方修长的手臂绕到面前，手指插入他的嘴唇之中，模拟性器的抽插不断奸淫着他饱含倾吐欲望的舌头。柔软鲜嫩的舌就像被扔上甲板的活鱼一般，被两根手指夹住震颤，暗之战士无法合拢的雪白牙关轻磕在灵活的手指上，那些愉悦至极又恬不知耻的淫浪喘息倾泻而出。  
而乳头正被水晶公来回吮吸着，在温热的口腔之中，失去防备的肉粒在不断地舔弄爱抚下变得肿大柔软，就在此时恶意地轻咬，便立马受了惊吓似的皱缩硬挺起来，乳晕的颜色也跟着变深。两边交替玩弄，饱满胸肌上颤抖的乳头被玩得一大一小，有种难以言喻的混乱色情。  
“好、好快——古·拉哈……慢一点！奥尔什方，不可以一直攻那里！”  
猫秘的阴茎在兴奋之后根部便肿大起来，形成结状的凸起，每当暗之战士被堵住射精的时候，都有一种穴被滚烫的精液浇铸锁死的恐惧感。此时虽然稍露苗头，仍可在紧致的花穴中进出，但却在操弄时不断拉扯抽插着入口处的软唇，那简直是比揉动手淫还要强烈的快感。暗之战士实在无法忍耐，只能主动将花穴拨开，仿佛自己求操一般让那两唇外张，露出如同成熟桃核一般的深红穴心，肉壶之中阳物在不断捣弄，将那蜜桃操出许多汁水来。  
而奥尔什方也不断在阳心前后摩擦，暗之战士的臀部被顶得不断晃动，荡起一阵阵臀浪。这被盔甲保护得良好的臀部上没有一处疤痕，比起新旧伤交叠的躯干，简直如同未被侵犯的处女地一般。暗之战士作为矫勇善战的探险者，臂膀与大腿的肌肉，都结实有力，攥着一股劲的时候，肌肉仿佛钢铁一般隆起。唯独这肥美的屁股，不但圆润饱满，更是弹性十足，让人想要用龟头戳弄饱满的臀峰，就算不操入其中，在狭窄的股缝之中抽插也十分满足。奥尔什方曾经在天寒地冻的伊修加德和暗之战士做爱，两人有时在雪夜欲火中烧，针叶林间滚到一起，盔甲冰凉，身子确实热的。乳头刚和空气接触，便硬立起来。  
嘴上说着太深了，却仍旧将那臀瓣左右掰开，暗示奥尔什方更深一些。那时候奥尔什方仍体谅心疼英雄饱经战役的身体，极少使用那羞涩紧致的花穴，往往只是稍微进入，暗之战士便已经皱眉粗喘。有几次故意将阴茎抵住那里射精，想试试是否真的能像女人一样怀孕，也并无成果。  
在那之后，教皇厅所受的致命伤令奥尔什方不得不隐居在教皇势力波及不到的乌尔达哈数年。期间暗之战士的足迹遍布东部大陆，两人只在他返回调整时，在乌尔达哈的热夏里短暂交缠。奥尔什方被突然召唤到第一时间，实际上是水晶公对世界传送魔法并不熟悉时犯下的错误，显然，出现在面前对精灵让这个矮小的猫魅族吃了一惊。  
毕竟不论是身型、五官，还是性格，都与水晶公记忆中的暗之战士相差甚远。然后才逐渐意识过来，这不正是他反复阅读的那几本来自第七星历春情小说里将英雄操得死去活来的奥尔什方·灰石？  
两人达成协议，为了拯救英雄，奥尔什方听从水晶公的嘱咐，暂时隐藏起来。他住在水晶塔下层的密室当中，在与水晶公相处讨论作战计划的日夜里，也隐约猜透了这个贤者对英雄怀揣的难以言喻的炙热情感。那是一个深夜，奥尔什方听到了暧昧催情的响声，那声音他非常熟悉，像是在极度愉悦地感叹赞美，又像是在痛苦绝望地求救。  
他沿着旋转楼梯向上爬，水晶塔复杂的结构让他在这五年中时常迷路。在无数水晶截面形成的镜子当中，奥尔什方看到了两个交叠在一起的赤裸身体。白皙而消瘦的水晶公，如同一帘白纱，从后方缠住了暗之战士。两人的身体相连，那个紧红的小穴里，水晶公勃起成结的性器正插在其中，此时已无法律动，正缓慢持续地射精。英雄已被操得近乎昏死过去，不仅身上脸上溅射了自己的精液，后穴也有白色的液迹涌出。  
两人仿佛恋人一般接吻，四肢交缠，在高潮后仍难舍地摩擦着性器。奥尔什方虽然愤怒，但看见两个英俊的青年做爱的场面，心情竟然兴奋起来。联想到水晶公即将为了暗之战士牺牲自我，便也不再追究些什么了。  
再到后来，危机解除，三人都从世界会面的边缘逃离，这微妙的心理关系仍保持平衡，至于肉体关系，倒是出奇地淫荡且契合。  
“啊……啊——要、要射了！”  
习惯三人性爱之后，暗之战士对于自己的欲求就再也不加遮掩了。他被夹在两人中间，一边被干着两穴，一边自己揉着乳肉，咬着下唇高潮了。不仅阴茎喷出了少许半透明的液体，花穴和后穴更是一阵阵抽搐紧缩，吮吸着其中的男根。奥尔什方又狠狠顶了他的前列腺两下，更多的精水被挤了出来。男性的高潮有漫长的冷却期，可女性却能享受长久不断的性愉悦。  
那形状修长的精灵性器从后穴中退了出来，得到满足无法消化的肉穴一张一合地吞咽着入口周围的淫水。暗之战士被操得流出两行泪来，浑身的肌肉因为痉挛酸痛不已，可胯间却爽得近乎登天。他稍微恢复意识，便因为失去奥尔什方的爱抚而寂寞不已。  
想奥尔什方再碰碰自己，实在是羞耻地难以开口。但当那坚硬的头部刺戳会阴的时候，他却惊慌的说绷紧了脊背。  
“不、不行！”  
“已经很久没两个人一起操你的前面了吧？”  
“怎么可能！那么小的地方……别胡闹！啊！”  
“看来水晶公让你很满意，那我更要加入才对。”  
奥尔什方不顾暗之战士的反抗，抱着他的腿弯将他举起，水晶公也随之跟上，成结的阴茎在体位的变化中一直插在肉壶当中。暗之战士被迫两脚离地，双腿大张臀部下沉，搂住水晶公的脖颈，两处被操肿的小穴暴露出来。  
水晶公在奥尔什方眼神的示意下，将手指挤入阴茎与花穴紧贴的缝隙当中，才稍微出现一道小口，便有大量的淫水涌出，滴湿了他的手腕。虽然暗之战士激烈地反抗，作出极为痛苦的申神情，却还是容纳了三根手指。奥尔什方已有些迫不及待，想要强行操进去。  
他开始和水晶公轮流操着暗之战士的骚穴。暗之战士痛哭着抱怨，一会儿是长而光滑的鸡巴，操到深处，侵犯着他的子宫口；一会儿是粗硬又长满肉刺的肉棒，磨得他浑身颤抖。  
“英雄……太会吮吸了……简直像是在榨取我的精液……”  
“呜……呃啊啊……要……要进去了……”  
“这里是你的子宫口吧……只有我才能深入你的这里，放松，让我操进去……”  
“奥……啊什方！咕……拉哈——不能一起！进来——”  
不知不觉暗之战士已被同时插入，被磨成深红色的花穴已被近乎撑成了圆形，阴核外露，不断有半透明的液体滴下。奥尔什方和水晶公舔着刚才滴在手背上的淫水，逐渐不知道是在亲吻谁的嘴唇，爱抚掐弄谁的身体。  
三具肉体交合在一起，以同样的频率耸动颤抖着，呻吟与叹息此起彼伏。床柱晃动，脚趾不断蜷曲伸展，不知是谁先到达了高潮，阴茎喷出的精液与潮吹的爱露交融，水晶公鼓胀的阴茎将液体都封在暗之战士体内，而奥尔什方仍在高潮中抽插着，将精液送入子宫深处。  
做爱之后，一定要沐浴清理，有时要在浴池中再做一次，有时只是温情地彼此抚摸。这一夜暗之战士被操得狠了，没给他洗澡的机会，就着一身黏腻的汗，又被按在地毯上操了许久。第二日直到中午才醒来，两腿之间有一种羞耻难言的酸痛感，好像夹了男人一晚上的腰，无法合拢了似的。而两名犯人早已投入一日的工作当中，只在下午托公馆执事送来些新鲜水果。  
暗之战士嚼着葡萄泄气，水晶都的春天很快过去，到了闷夏，正式新潮流席卷各个装备武器商的时候。洁白的伊甸款式服装是人们的新宠，暗之战士也因为某些原因，换上了清凉宽松的长袍，在被改造成休养胜地的伪神殿中消暑。  
他的头发很久没有仔细打理了，不知不觉长到耳下。毕竟到了夏天，人就懒得动弹，稍微活动便是一身热汗。他躺在冰凉的大理石床上，腹部不正常地隆起，胸口垂下两片洁白的蓬松羽毛，正好遮住了发育肿胀的乳腺。  
他似睡似醒，闭上的眼睛突然绽出一点皱纹，眉毛也难耐的纠结起来。原来是他正将那白色长袍的下摆撩起，空荡的两腿之中，下体是全然赤裸的。  
阴茎半勃起着，上下抖动，吐出一股粘液。而后穴与花穴正收缩颤抖着。花穴是成熟绽放的暗红色，水晶公就藏在他的长袍之下，正舔弄着兴奋的阴核。  
“再……使劲一些。”  
“英雄的小穴好饥渴，仿佛要把我吸进去一样……”  
“因为我真的很想做……”  
“我可怜的挚友……今天已经射过两次了。只能用这种方式暂且减轻你的痛苦了……”  
“插进来……哪里都好……”  
“奥尔什方，看来英雄的精神已经有些迷乱了，赶紧让他得到想要的东西最好。”  
见水晶公不再动作，暗之战士干脆自己将手伸入两腿之间，以中指在花穴中抽插。水晶公立马以咒语手铐将他的两手拉离，此时万分敏感脆弱的花穴深处，只能用柔软的舌尖轻轻讨好。  
奥尔什方叹了口气，将裤链拉开，暗之战士闻到了雄性的气味，立马将上身贴上去，埋在胯间使劲吮吸，用脸颊亲昵地蹭着鸡巴，吻着、含进嘴里满意地吞吐。  
“已经很久没有插进去了……”  
“保险起见，还是过了这次月圆比较好。”  
“到那时候就可以和以前那样，做上整整一晚了吧？”  
水晶公快速揉动着肉唇，同时一根手指深入后穴，按摩着肿胀的前列腺。  
“说得我都跟着一起想念了。看来我徒有上百年的年龄，仍然会被英雄蛊惑着想些下流的事！”  
“胸口也要……揉……最近变得越来越痛了……”  
暗之战士的胸肌已经变得异常饱满了，深褐色的乳头充满肉感，因为发育而总是湿润着。使劲揉挤他的胸部，仿佛能感觉到里面有液体在涌动，但乳孔还没有完全张开，但终有一天，当用大拇指推压乳晕的时候，会有奶水溅射出来。  
他现在喜欢男人的味道，喜欢被舔穴和按摩胸部，如果能被毫不留情地猛操，就更好了。有时做梦，总是看见一个长着红色毛绒细长耳朵的小孩在花丛间奔跑，暗之战士总觉得他会有危险，便追逐着小孩的身影，直至在妖精的歌声中迷路。  
他半夜因为花穴流水而从梦中醒来，移动身边人的手，放在自己的穴口，用手推着那人的手指进入春水泛滥的穴中抽插。甚至有次更加胆大包天地跨骑在奥尔什方身上，用他的体侧摩擦发情的肉瓣。  
被发现之后，暗之战士便被迫在睡前穿上贞操裤了。他为两人口淫表达歉意，处罚也没被撤销。两人仍旧在不插入的情况下亵玩他的身体，将鸡巴在他的身体四处摩擦，操硬挺的乳头、腋下、腿缝，射在他的脸上和穴四周，但唯独不进入他的身体。  
后来月圆之夜降临，暗之战士被五花大绑在床。此时腹部的隆起已经明显到让人无法忽视了，而他也被几个月来无法被满足的性欲折磨到了极点。  
他被蒙住了眼睛，靠触觉和味觉感受是谁在玩弄他的身体，答对了就被亲吻、爱抚、好好插一插痒处，打错了就要被鸡巴狠狠抽脸，从外面玩穴，不给他满足。  
“在插后面的是奥尔什方，在操奶头的是古·拉哈！”  
终于得到了正确答案，两根拇指掰开了他泥泞不堪的穴肉，滚烫的阴茎插了进来。  
暗之战士发出一声低吼，终于得到了满足……

fin


End file.
